Esto no se que es
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: Fic super raro que salió de no se donde con no se qué fin. pero dejen opiniones!


"Esto..."   
**Un Fanfic basado en**   
**Gundam Wing by**   
_Galatea Catalonnya_   
_(Kawaii, Catalonnya, "esa" Galatea)_

Esto fué comenzado el día Martes 22 de Marzo del 2005 

Hola otra vez, como se la han pasado, pues acá yo con un fic, que talca, quien lo pensaría, no?... bueno, ojalá les guste, lo hago con mucho cariño... pero para cuando publique este capitulo va ha pasar un bueeen tiempo... u.u, no puedo hacer nada, mi musa no es confiable... n.n, que comienze el show! 

  
_Capitulo 1: Tres minutos antes de comenzar las clases_

Era un día más del segundo mes desde el comienzo de las clases en el instituto para hombres: "San Benjamín" 

"Nada interesante por aquí... nada interesante por allá... "- 

Un chico de cabellera alborotada y de color rojo intenso diriguía sus ojos color café hacia afuera, buscando algo interesante, sentado en su lugar descanzando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos de piel canela, un chico bastante atractivo a la vista. 

Al rededor los chicos conversaban entre si de alguna cosa en particular, o se conseguian suplicando de rodillas las tareas no echas para ese día, o presumiendo sus encuentros con alguna chica, o intercambiando telefonos, o molestando, o riendo, o golpendose "amistosamente", o haciendo cualquier otra estupidez por ahí. 

Faltaban al menos unos 3 minutos para la llegada del profesor, y no muy lejos, en la dirección, un chico recibía la tipica palabreria de las "reglas del instituto" que les daban a los nuevos.   
Un chico bastante atractivo, ojos enigmaticamente dorados, piel un poco, solo un poco bronceada... bueno, era blanco... cabello desordenado color azul oscuro con brillos violetas un poco largo escuchaba, o eso es lo que parecía que estaba haciendo, al rector sentado frente al escritorio. 

En otro lugar, en el aula de musica, un chico vastante menudito, de hermosa piel blanca, poseedor de cabellos dorados y brillantes como el sol, se movían según los movimientos que su dueño efectuaba al tocar con tanto sentimiento a aquel piano. Era un chico a simple vista tierno, como un pequeño ángel, y a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, se pudo notar en cierto segundo un brillante color aqua, muy vivo. 

A su lado un chico sentado en una de las mesas cerca del pianista no perdía detalle de aquél que tocaba con tanto sentimiento, ni de sus movimientos, ni de las notas que creaba con el piano. A simple vista se podía apreciar que era un chico bastante alto, delgado y fleccible, su cabello era color castaño oscuro y algo... por no decir mucho muy tieso le caía ocultando un ojo, por cierto, de un hermoso color verde aceituna, atractivo, la verdad. 

Más lejos estaba otro chico aprovechando los últimos momentos antes de la entrada a clases en la sala de computación, tecleando rapidamente en este. Tambien muy atractivo, no tan alto como el chico anterior, pero no tan vajo como el pianista. Cabello color castaño oscuro, bastante desordenado, ojos de un profundo azul cobalto de mirada algo dura y de piel bronceada. Estaba bastante concentrado en lo que hacía. 

Mientras que en el internado del instituto "San Benjamín" (valla nombrecito v.v), un chico de larga cabellera color castaño claro, amarrado en una trenza, corría como alma que se lleva el diablo bajando todas las escaleras para llegar a tiempo al instituto. Era delgado, más bajito que el chico de computación, con unos hermosos ojos color violeta, de hermosa piel con un suave tono bronceado. 

Y transcurridos los 3 minutos, comenzó a sonar la tipica tonada de entrada a clases, causando que por un lado un chico comenzara a despedirce del rector, en otro lugar dos chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para ingresar a clases, en otro lado alguien comenzaba a apagar el computador, el chico que venía corriendo, ya no corría ya que se dió cuenta de que no era tan tarde como creía, y que le habían vuelto a adelantar el reloj hoy, mientras que el chico del principio... pues este se quedó ahi mismo, con la extraña sensación de que esos fueron los tres minutos más largos de su vida... 

Continuará! 

  
_Nota de la Gala-chan: Creo que voy a optar por los capitulos cortos, así avanzo más rapido, jijijiijiji, espero que les guste, mandenme sus opiniones, que si no no lo continúo!.. Si, es una amenaza!_   
_A: criyecoba282(arroba)hot... lo de siempre o, un besito para todos!_   
_P.S: Lo de la amenaza... no es cierto... yo no continuo aunque me manden muchos reviws... aunque no sé... nunca me mandaron muchos... como si hubiera publicado tantos fics v.v, tengo que publicar los que tengo o me dará una ulcera!... me voy a morir bueno, la ulcera ya me dió... y sigo molestando n.nU_


End file.
